Hantai Gawa
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku and the best of friends. Unfortunately, family circumstances have them drifting apart. One or more of them must die, and this horrid challenge comes much too soon for these three. Who will make it through their living hells? Warnings: Human AU, faint yaoi if you choose to see it as such, slight OOCness, possibly continued


**A/N: Okay, this is my third attempt to write for this contest. I hope this one goes better than the other two…**

**Prompt: Mirrors**

**Forum: Anime Roleplay**

**Warnings: Human AU, OOCness for certain places, but to be clear, things as such are on purpose, um…Very, very, **_**very**_** faint hints of yaoi…I don't think there's language…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia OR the forum. La!**

**Hya!**

_-Hantai Gawa-_

_**-Other Side-**_

Arthur Kirkland walked down the street, on his way home from shopping for food. His mother was on a business trip, his father unknown, and all of his siblings out of the house for a while. A whole week to himself. He could finally put on his lovely classical music while he cleaned. He could finally cook in the kitchen again. He could finally _not_ be teased by his family. It would be a nice change, he was sure. The wind gusted, and the blonde shivered. The temperature had been lowering lately, he noticed, and quickened his steps up the long driveway. Gratefully as he arrived, he pulled out his keys to unlock the front door. Stepping into the warmth, Arthur made his way to his soon-to-be spotless kitchen, and put the few food items he'd bought away; bread in the pantry, along with the tea leaves, and the milk in the fridge. All was peaceful, quiet, before he noticed a note taped to the back door.

_Arthur,_

_It is time for you to go to the mirror. Best of luck._

His eyes widened. That's why they were all gone. It wasn't going to be nice at all. It would be hell. But he couldn't turn back-He was a _Kirkland_, and it was his _absolute duty_ to repeat the steps of those before him, even if it meant sacrificing his sanity. That's what had happened to his older brother, Allister. He'd gone through the mirror, and come out shaking and addicted to cigarettes. He'd become violent, more so than before, and he lashed out more easily. But they all put up with it. There was no other way. Taking a deep breath, Arthur whistled, attempting to rally himself.

"Come on, Arthur, you fool. There's nothing to be afraid of. Walk in strong, and come out stronger. That's it, you can do this…" He muttered to himself. With a heavy gulp Arthur made his way up the stairs, to the end of the hall, and pulled on the rope that pulled the stairs to the attic down. Dust dropped around him, and he choked slightly. This was it. His life would be taken, broken, or glorified. He chewed on his lip carefully. Today, he and a single Jones boy would enter the _Kinshi Kikan_, the deadly mirror created by the first head of the Honda family in Lakeside, California. Being the only Japanese family in the town, they were quite known. Arthur wished desperately he wasn't friends with one of their sons, desperately wished, quite guiltily, that they hadn't even existed in the first place, if it meant the _Kinshi Kikan_ wouldn't have existed.

The eighteen-year-old walked the rickety stairs, eyes shut tight. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect. No one really wanted to talk about it. All he knew was that if he even began to fail, things would crash down upon him. He wished not literally. The dank smell of rotting wood and old linens hit him full force when he stepped off of the last step to the top floor. It was as if he'd stepped through a shield, for everything was dark, instead of bright. He wanted to go home, he thought, _Idiot, you _are_ home_. His throat began to close up, and his body involuntarily shook. Goosebumps spread all throughout his body. He could feel them against his pant legs. His heart raced, and sweat dripped down his face. He walked to the darkest corner, the one with no light, but somehow, his sight was perfect, and he thought he could see everything in color. He felt the aura _it_ was emanating. He knew it was only like this because of it.

Arthur stood in front of it. Put his hands on it. Saw the boy on the other side. Closed his eyes. And he was flying.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones whistled happily on his way back from work. It was Saturday, and he'd worked since 8 o'clock in the morning. At 2, he'd gotten off, but lingered to see why Kiku was acting so…_Weird_. He couldn't look Alfred in the eye, or Arthur for that matter. He masterfully evaded any conversation. He left class as soon as the bell rang, and after school, he'd clutch onto his older brother, Yao, and walk to his car. He'd slump down, then, and Yao would talk with a sad smile. Sometimes they argued instead, and Kiku angry wasn't fun to see. Neither was an angry Yao. It was scary, to be frank. Alfred connected the dots that Saturday, though. Arthur was a Kirkland. Alfred was a Jones. And Kiku was a Honda. It was simple, really.

_Kinshi Kikan_, the Forbidden Mirror, the horrid object that connected the three families. Alfred and Arthur would enter its world, and Kiku would through all that he could at them to keep them from escaping…Or escaping sane, at the least. Two years ago, the eldest Kirkland child entered the mirror, along with Alfred's older sister, Annie. Yao had been their opponent. Allister had come out with a lot less stability than before, and Annie hadn't come out at all. Alfred didn't hate Yao, not at all. In fact, he had dated his sister. He'd planned on marrying her after the trial. But of course, that didn't happen. He could only imagine what it was like to kill the person you loved. Alfred hoped not to find out.

Swaying his head to the song-Bohemian Rhapsody-, he unlocked his back door, making sure to lock it again before he went to his kitchen. Everyone was out, said a note left on the fridge. It was in Mattie's handwriting. Alfred smiled gently, hoping he'd be able to see Matthew grin again. The boy was kind, soft-spoken, and loveable. Alfred had always wanted to protect him with his life. Maybe it was time to stop. He was seventeen already. He didn't need anyone to protect him anymore, did he? The elder brother sighed, pouring the Fruity Pebbles and the 2% fat milk. His mother always made sure to grab it, instead of whole. Mattie loved it, so Alfred never voiced his complaints.

He took the first bite, and quickly set the bowl away. He felt strangely…Un-hungry? He didn't have the urge to eat, which was odd in its own right, but not wanting to eat _his favorite cereal_? He gulped, trying to force the bile back. He was brave, he was the hero! Everything would be fine, and he'd avenge Annie as well! But…He didn't want Arthur to die. They were friends, all of them, and if both he and Arthur won…What would happen to Kiku? Would he die? No one ever told him the Honda punishment. He'd never even heard of both the Jones and the Kirkland surviving, had he? God, was he scared now. He had no one to ask. Not anymore. He wished he'd prepared more thoroughly more the damn nightmare. Alfred had never really thought about it. The blonde played it off each time it came up, and never accepted the reality that it was going to happen. What a fool he'd been. As he washed the dish out scrupulously, Al played bloody scenes over in his mind. It scared him, what was going to happen. And he had no way to escape.

Alfred was already near tears when he reached the top of the stairs. He made his way to the end of the hall. The mirror was in Annie's room. No one had entered since the last trial. Alfred was the first to be forced into it after her. Next would be Matthew. He prayed silently the curse would somehow be broken. Trying to open Annie's door was hard-It seemed like it was being pressed against him-As though Annie herself was forbidding him from coming in, because she didn't want him to experience the same horror as she. Faintly, Alfred wondered if he'd see his sister there alive, or if she was just…Dead. No one had been able to clarify if they were stuck in _Kinshi Kikan's _world, or if they were killed.

After a minute of struggling, the door screeched open, and a room covered in black and electric blue appeared before Alfred's eyes. He hadn't been in that room for two years, at least. All of her clothes, all of her posters, all of her CDs and MP3s and anime bedding were there. He smiled, the scent of her lilac perfume as strong as ever. It wasn't overwhelming, no. It was…Just right. He stood there for a while, bathing in feeble memories. But he knew he had to do it soon, for he felt a tug in his heart. His mother had told him that it meant Arthur was in front of the mirror, ready to go in.

Alfred stood in front of it. Put his hands on it. Saw the boy on the other side. Closed his eyes. And he was flying.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand scene! Yep, the end of the one-shot! I have a time limit, and I could do more, but I don't wanna at this point. Once again, this is for the prompt 'mirrors' for the writing contest in the Anime Roleplay Forum.**

**If you guys want more, you can ask. But for now, I declare it officially finished. I hope it was good!**


End file.
